Want U Back
by kerrywants1D
Summary: Nina and Amber witness Fabian and Joy kissing.. Will Nina sing a song to change Fabian's mind about Joy being the 'one? Read to find out! : Rated T for Turnips! :D
1. Tears and Ideas

**Hi guys! This is my first story on FanFiction! If you guys like it, **

**please review and maybe more story ideas? Enjoy the story! :) **

**Summary: Nina and Amber witness Fabian and Joy kissing.. Will Nina sing a song to change Fabian's mind about Joy being the 'one'? Read to find out! :)**

Nina's POV

When Amber and I were walking into school one day, I saw a sight that I never wanted to see.. Fabian and Joy kissing.. right infront of the his locker. Amber did a high pitched scream to hopefully stop them from kissing. Joy and Fabian broke apart and were shocked to see me.. And the tears formed from there. I ran out and didn't look back.

Fabian's POV

Joy and I have been secretly going out for the past week! I know poor little Nina still had feelings for me.. but Nina has been rude to me for a long time.. and Joy is kinda hot so.. yeah! Then we realized we weren't alone.. we pulled apart and saw Nina and Amber. Amber's facial expression was filled with rage while Nina's face had tears going down than she ran out!

-Joy's POV-

My plan worked for Fabes and I to get together! I talked him into believing I'm the one for him, and Nina isn't! Now I finally got my man and we belong to be together! I'm so happy! EEEP!

Nobody's POV

When it was time for announcements, Nina came back and had red puffy eyes, but no one questioned it. Amber were plotting revenge on 'Jabian'. When the school announced a talent show, Amber got a brilliant idea for Nina to sing a song to crush 'Jabian'.

**Hopefully it wasn't that bad! I hope you guys like it! And yes please review if you want to! I might turn this into a two or three shot. Please review! :) More is coming soon! :D**


	2. Planning and Rehearsing

**Hey guys! How're you? Well anyways, I hope the story is good, and if you like it.. please review! It would be great if I got some more reviews. Now on with the story! **

Amber's POV

When I heard about the talent show.. A great idea popped into my head! I'm going to get Nina sing three songs for the talent show, all I have to know is figure out some songs and then I'll get Patricia & Mara to sing backup, this is going to be great!

Nina's POV

When I looked over at Amber, I knew that facial expression, she's plotting something! Anyways, I heard an announcement go on about a talent show.. I can sing, but it is a hidden talent so I'm not going to even try.

Joy's POV

OMG! I'm going to show Fabes that I can sing, and that I'm way better than that parentless american! All I need now is the perfect song! OMG I got it, I'll write it myself! YES!

Amber's POV (After School)

After school ended, I grabbed Nina and ran up to our room with a very tight grip. We were the first ones home, now to tell Nina the plan!

"Nina sit down, I have a plan!" Amber said with excitement in her tone.

"Ok Amber, chill." Nina said sitting down.

"Ok Nina, you are going to sing in the talent show at school and crush Jabian!" Amber said rushing through it.

"Amber breath! And what? I can't sing.." Nina said lying obviously.

"Nina, you're a bad liar, and I heard you in the shower!" Amber said.

"I'm that loud? Ok.. so what am I going to sing?" Nina questioned.

"You're are going to sing Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, Survivor/I will survive by The Glee Cast and Gives You Hell by The Glee Cast." Amber said very excited.

"Ok Amber.. but whos going to sing backup?" Nina questioned again.

"I'm going to get Mara and Patricia, they are good singers." Amber said.

"Ok, lets go get them and tell them!" Nina said obviously pumped up.

Nina's POV

I'm so excited to perform in the talent show! But now we have to get Mara and Patricia, but it will be easy since they know Joy has been making my life miserable as possible. Once we found them, we dragged them up to our room hurrying.

"Ok guys, we dragged you here because we want your help to crush Jabian." Nina said, while Amber squealed.

"We are in! And yes, Joy is being a bitch and needs to grow up!" Patricia and Mara said in unision.

"EEEP! I'm so excited, we are going to be performing Survivor/I Will Survive by The Glee Cast, Gives you hell by The Glee Cast, and Want U Back by Cher Lloyd!" Amber said squealing most of the time.

"Those are my favourite songs! Let's get started ASAP!" Mara said with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Ok! Let's go to the music room and get this party started!" Amber said squealing and somehow grabbing all three of our wrists and running, wow that girl has a grip!

Amber's POV

All three of the songs will crush Jabian! And we all sound great! I also heard Joy is entering the talent show.. she sucks at singing! I should know.. I use to room with her.. and I still shiver at that thought! After we practiced all three songs, and rehearsed them multiple times, we were ready!

**Ok guys, next chapter is the performances! You should listen to the songs while reading it, I always do it and it helps me a lot! Well bye! :)**


	3. Performances and Happiness

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I feel much more confident from reading them :) Anyways, I noticed in the last chapter it had a few errors, sorry again! Well now on with the story! :)**

Amber's POV (Day of the talent show)

Wow, we rehearsed so much, the lyrics play through my head everytime I hear music.. hehe! There are a lot of people performing, and our number is last, this is great! Well the show is starting, and Joy is first ugh..

Joy's POV

OMG! My time to shine, finally I can show Fabes that I'm better than that parentless american! I wrote a song about how Fabes is mine and Nina is a parentless american who is a bad singer! So excited! :D

Nina's POV

It's Joys' turn to sing, but when she sang the first lyric, I laughed. Everyone laughed, she can't sing, she's so tone deaf she sounds like a dying horse.. Wow, I can't believe Fabian actually is dating her. After her performance, people threw tomatoes at Joy, even Fabian! Joy just ran off stage and cried. After I was in a daze for about 20 minutes and then I heard our group name, it's our time to shine!

Nobody's POV  
"Now, give a big welcome to.. Oral Intensity!" said loud and proud. **(A/N Sorry, I couldn't think of anything.. so I used that.)**

"Hi guys.. uhm our first song is Want U Back By Cher Lloyd.." Nina said obviously terrified.

_Ugh! _

_Mm, yeah _

_La la la la la, ha ha _

_Ugh! _

_Hey, boy you never had much game _

_Thought I needed to upgrade _

_So I went and walked away way way _

_Ugh! _

_Now, I see you've been hanging out _

_With that other girl in town _

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns _

_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_And everywhere we went, come on! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want u back, I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want u back, I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_Please, this ain't even jealousy _

_She ain't got a thing on me _

_Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans _

_Ugh! _

_You clearly didn't think this through _

_If what I've been told is true _

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo _

_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_And everywhere we went, come on! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want you back, I want u back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want you back, I want u back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine _

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh _

_Ohhh, and you might be with her _

_But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_Yo! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this: Oh! _

_Boy you can say anything you want _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want you back, I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want you back, I want you back _

_Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! ) _

_Ohhh, I want you back _

_I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ohhh, I want you back _

_I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back_

They got a standing ovation, even Fabian standed up and clapped.

After the round of the applause was dead, Nina announced there next song.

"For our next song, we are singing Survivor/I Will Survive by Glee!" Nina said really confident.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_

_oh now, go walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you_

_I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you_

_Perfect vision_

_You thought I couldn't last without you_

_But I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without you_

_But I'm livin'_

_Thought that I would fail without you_

_But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now_

_But it won't stop_

_Thought that I would self destruct_

_But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come_

_I'm still gon be here_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_On no no I_

_I will survive_

_For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give_

_I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_Hey hey_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I will survive_

After a big around applause for the second time, Amber made an announcement with the third and final song.

"For our third and final song, we are singing Gives You Hell!" Amber yelled.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car,_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here are all your lies,_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_

Everyone clapped and whistled for Oral Intensity, they won the talent show.

After the performance, everyone was backstage including Fabian..

"Nina, can we talk please?" Fabian asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure Fabian, now speak." Nina said kind of impatient.

"Well Nina, you did really good in the talent show.. And I made a big mistake going out with Joy, she basically hypnotized me and she made me believe I was in love with her.. but I really know who the one is for me.." Fabian said stuttering the whole way.

"And who's that?" Nina said smiling.

"You silly!" Fabian said laughing.  
"Well Fabian, want to make it official? Nina said smirking.

"Sure, Neens." Fabian said smiling and kisses her.

"EEEEP FABINA!" Amber squeals and then Fabina pulls away.

Nina and Fabian had their foreheads against each other smiling, this is pure happiness.

**Sorry if there was any trouble reading it, well anyways, and story suggestions are welcome :) thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
